


Pajama Guardian's Threesome

by achilleanvillain



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Established Relationship, Other, Reader-Insert, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleanvillain/pseuds/achilleanvillain
Summary: Lux, Ezreal, and the summoner have spirited themselves away to a corner of the Star Guardian sleepover. They can't resist each other.(Reader insert with gender neutral reader. Yes, I know the summoners aren't technically in the lore anymore but it's convenient.)
Relationships: Ezreal (League of Legends)/Reader, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Ezreal, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Ezreal/Reader, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Pajama Guardian's Threesome

Being a Star Guardian was exhausting work, but the regular sleepovers they had helped ease the burden of their travails. The night had gone on long, and after Lux and Neeko had nearly come to blows over a fight during the group’s gaming session, it was mutually decided that everyone should retire for the night. Most of the group convened their sleeping bags in the main living room, but quietly allowed for Lux, Ezreal, and the summoner to sneak off to a private room.

The three set up their sleeping bags in an arrangement that resembled a bed made of three sleeping bags rather than a traditional sleepover setup. This was not their first time enjoying each other’s company. They were long past the point of pretending they would not all end up together regardless.

“So, Ez-” Lux dramatically leaned into Ezreal’s face with a flourish- “who do you have a crush on?” The question was saccharine and Ezreal’s answer didn’t really matter - they all knew what the answer was. His response was a quick kiss as she leaned in.

“You’re cute when you’re tired, Lux.” Hearing this, she puffed out her cheeks in faux indignation and rolled over onto the summoner’s lap.

“Hmph.” She flashed puppy-dog eyes to the summoner. “You know, Ez, some people think I’m cute all the time.” She wrapped an arm around the summoner, pulling herself closer. Her hair spread out chaotically over the summoner’s lap as she pulled their face down greedily, seeking a kiss from both of them.

The summoner, for their part, sidled over to Ezreal’s side, ignoring the plaintive complaints as the place where Lux’s head was resting had vanished. The summoner carefully pulled back the garish pajamas that the explorer was wearing. After a moment, the boy’s chest was revealed, his toned abs causing his two companions to fawn over him in admiration. Lux repositioned herself to the summoner’s side, unable to restrain herself from examining her boyfriend’s midsection.

Once the undressing had begun, it had little chance of stopping. Ezreal’s pajamas were soon discarded to the side of the room, revealing his cock. Lux and the summoner soon joined him, the bubbly lady of luminosity eager to press her bare breasts against the explorer’s chest.

“You know, Ez, since you were so mean to me…” Her voice had hints of mischief as she drew a finger from his stomach up to his chin. “You should make it up to us.” Ezreal smirked, but that smirk gave way to surprise as Lux gently pushed him back onto his back. A quick minor cast of her magic, and he was bound to the floor, albeit gently.  
“I suppose I can do something.” Ezreal prepared a grand flirty gesture but was cut off as Lux covered his mouth with her ass.

“Go on, Ez. I know you can do it. Summoner, feel free to take his cock.” As the summoner positioned themself near the lower half of Ezreal, the explorer’s began eating out the girl who had made him into her throne. The summoner began riding Ezreal’s cock, prompting a stifled moan from beneath Lux.

“God…. You’re so good at this.” Lux praised the boy beneath her with ecstasy in her voice, slowing building energy within herself. The summoner continued to bounce up and down on Ezreal’s dick, precum leaking into them as he struggled to maintain composure while pleasuring both of his partners at once. Unsatisfied with just one of their own partners, the summoner leaned forward, reaching around to Lux’s front to play with her breasts. Another moan from the light magician, and it was obvious that she, nor the rest of her group would last much longer.

A moment later, and the summoner was suddenly filled with Ezreal’s cum. Lux began an attempt to lightly mock her boyfriend for releasing so early, but she broke as well, the explorer’s face becoming flooded. Before long, the three had collapsed into a pile, the summoner pulling a blanket over them to preserve a fantasy of modesty.

Her arms linked around Ezreal’s chest, Lux nuzzled her boyfriend despite the sticky mess on his face. The summoner pushed in between the two, comfortably resting themselves on the girl’s stomach. “I didn’t know you were so good at playing with my tits, babe.” Lux wasn’t prepared for the summoner to caress her, but she couldn’t be happier.

Ezreal, for his part, began to gently tug at the magical restraints that bound his wrists to the floor. “Um, Lux, sweetheart?” Lux looked down at the boy, cum pooling on his stomach, with feigned innocence. “Can you let me get up and clean up?”

She responded by cuddling closer to him. “Mmm, you look so cute like this! I can’t let you, we can all shower together in the morning.”


End file.
